


Making an Arrangement

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Malfoy goes undercover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #457: All Hallow's Eve.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Making an Arrangement

~

The man’s eyes narrowed. “And who might you be?” 

Malfoy inclined his head, his expression so like Narcissa’s that Harry wondered for a moment if they’d somehow switched places. “I’d rather not say my name here on the street, if you don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, all right,” the man said after a moment. He stepped aside. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Malfoy sailed in slowly, giving Harry just enough time to slip inside with him. “You seem nervous,” he said once the door was closed.

The man shrugged. “Can’t be too careful with All Hallow’s Eve approaching. Now, what’s your proposition, madam?” 

~

Malfoy smiled. “I have access to certain…rare artefacts that shouldn’t end up in the hands of the Ministry. I understand you have a market for such items?” 

“I may,” the man said evasively. “I’ll need to see a sample before I can say.” 

Malfoy’s nod was regal. “Very well.” Reaching into the purse, he withdrew the artefact on which they had carefully placed several tracking spells. “This has been in my family for generations. Incidentally, it’s especially powerful at All Hallow’s Eve.” 

Avarice crossed the man’s face. “Yeah,” he said, licking his lips. “We could come to an arrangement.” 

~


End file.
